1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional identification recognition system, and more particularly, to a multi-functional identification recognition system having a multi-functional identification reader with a plurality of identity recognizing devices for recognizing the identity of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern times there has been a great increase in the number of different access cards or accounts that people use for accessing various services. Examples include bank accounts accessible through either an automatic teller machine (ATM) or through online banking, accounts through various other websites, as well as door access cards that people use for entering buildings.
With the increased number of cards and accounts that people use to access these services, it becomes problematic for people to manage all of the cards, user names, personal identification numbers, and passwords necessary to gain access. Furthermore, if an unauthorized person manages to gain access to a user's service by illegally obtaining an access card and/or a password, the unauthorized person can cause great damage as a result of this unauthorized access. Although two-step or multi-step authentication is helpful for avoiding unauthorized access, this also creates more hassle for the user. Since there are usually multiple devices required for performing two-step or multi-step authentication, this causes inconvenience when the user has to switch from one device to another in order to perform verification.